Shino's Story
by AnotherLostChance
Summary: Many forget about him, but his story is one to be told and admired.  Many things happen that shape and mold Shino to the silent soldier type he is today.  Ofc meeting a girl completely alien to him spices things up a little. ShinoTen :  xo
1. Chapter 1

**-DISCLAIMER-** My apologies I don't own Naruto or Konoha, y'all know this! Kishimoto you are an inspiration and I hope that my fanfic doesn't make you sue my pants off! Cuz frankly I'm too poor to only just cover my internet bills each month x]] lolz. But yeah seriously guys, you get the picture ;D

**ENJOY THE READ!**

..The Aburame clan..

For as long as he could remember, Shino Aburame had always been a unique kind of weird and that was something he accepted about himself, it was others his age he had but an inkling of understanding. And although he wished to, he was never able to grasp the noticeable differences of the others that piqued his interest. As a child growing up in near isolation and loneliness, silence surrounded his existence. While he would never admit it, Shino truly felt alone, misunderstood and most of the time forgotten.

_His own mother couldn't bear to hold him as a baby and left shortly after giving birth to what she called a 'freak of nature'. Women who married into the Aburame clan, often the marriage was arranged and only to give birth to one child before they would succumb to disgust, and face two options; kill the baby or to leave. Shino's mother had been one to attempt to kill her own, but Shibi being the protective father he was, spared her life but exiled her from Konoha and forbade anyone in the clan from discussing what had happened and Shino was __never__ to know anything about his mother. Shibi made it clear to his son that his mother had died in an accident days after his birth. _

By the age of five, he had mastered the use of the Kikaichu insects residing within his small body. Shino loved his insects dearly; they were as close to friends, as up until that age, he knew.

The many days Shibi would be away on missions, Shino would spend time with a caretaker or the few servants of the clan, in the Aburame mansion. Every day was a new adventure for him as he would play strategic games with all his bug buddies. Besides the adult/servants were way too boring and often looked at the boy with a certain look that brought about a slight unease within him. They weren't being rude, just cautious by the looks of it. Like he carried a disease or more he was weird.

Shino had been always been a polite person and never knowingly tried to insult others no matter their wrong doings. It wasn't in his nature to act up or treat others like scum due to his status of being the Aburame clan's leader's only child. Therefore he would quietly eat his food, alone, read his books, by himself, and play, once again alone.

One particular day, a worker brought a child with her to the mansion. Shino's eyes opened wide for this was the first time he had ever seen another child and he was truly stunned for words. He hid his shock well behind his dark shades and this comforted him when the worker walked towards him. He readied himself for whatever was going to happen..

"Shino-cha.. I mean Shino, I'm sorry I bring a stranger with me; I had no time to find anyone to care for her while I work. She's my friend's daughter and my friend is terribly ill. If it's okay with you, may she stay while I work or may I have the day off to take care of her? She won't be a bother I promise. Please, Shino."

He looked at the servant, who was covered in dirt and soot kneeling before him with her head bowed to the ground. Shino was uncomfortable at the sight and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Will you please stand up, you bowing down makes me feel weird" he managed to spurt out to which the worker stood up straight quick as lightening.

"I'm so sorry I meant no disrespect sir." Her eyes wouldn't look at the small boy below and her breathing began to quicken, Shino could easily tell the servant was becoming frightened.

"If you are fit to work, she may stay." He spoke quietly looking up at the tall lady who allowed a breath of relief to escape from her lungs.

"Thank you so much Shino-cha.. Shino. Maybe she could play with you in the garden you're so fond of?"

"No I would prefer to be on my own." He turned and began walking away.

Shino didn't know why, but he didn't want anyone else to be with him, scrutinizing his every move, judging his every action. He had enough of that within the mansion and didn't want to deal with it anymore. His ways of dealing with it would be to simply ignore it, but people's constant gazes on him really bugged him.

He was playing in the garden with his bugs until one of them died. Shino became instantly sad and began to dig a hole in the ground. He was familiar with death, his bugs one by one, passed away, but this still caused him to be unhappy. A life is still a life, regardless of shape or form. That's what he believed. He was so focused on his digging that he didn't realize he had an audience.

"What are you doing?" a girl asked sharply, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Shino replied instantly, surprised as he was, he wouldn't allow this other person to see him feeling down. **"You shouldn't be here."**

"But I got bored! Besides I thought you could do with some company, Makoto worries for you."

"Who's Makoto?"

"My auntie who works for you, she spoke to you before.. wait you don't even know her name?"

"There are many workers here, and no I don't know their names. Could you please leave me be?" Shino was becoming increasingly irritated. Who was this girl to snoop the way she was? Why was she even in his presence? He didn't know why he was responding to her, and this annoyed him even more.

"I don't want to go, can't I stay?" the girl kneeled besides him and this forced him to jump away.

"**What are you doing! Can't you see I don't want you here!"** now even the insects were beginning to feed on his increasing fear of this one little being.

"But why not, I don't bite! I'm just a girl."

Sure that made plenty sense **–NOT!** Shino didn't care that she was a girl or a kid or a snake, he didn't want anything to do with her. At the moment Shino had come up with something to bark at the young girl in front of him, she had found the kikaichū whom Shino had been making a grave for. When he saw her small hands pick up the insect and gently cradle it in her hands. She closed her hands and her eyes and began to pray.

After a short moment, the girl closed her eyes and got onto her feet and approached the stunned Shino. With her free hand she took his and lifted it with his palms facing up and then placed the tiny bug in his palm.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your ceremony, I shall leave now."

As the girl turned to run, Shino unknowingly had stopped her by grabbing her hand. She turned to him with a small hint of a smile and eyes burning with curiosity. Shino smiled ever so gently and they walked over the grave and continued the ceremony.

_The colour of the sky had begun to turn orangie-purple, and they had spent the entire day asking each other questions and being curious about each other. It shocked the girl to know Shino had never left the mansion even once, and she suggested that he tried at least a few times. There were plenty of things to see and people to meet more interesting than her. She admitted that she envied Shino for the way he lived safely in peace and quiet. Shino was oblivious to most of her subtle hints of her way of living due to the fascination of all the new information. She wanted to be a ninja one day and was enrolled in the local academy in the village. She had many jobs to cover her own costs. She never gave up on anything or anyone. More importantly, she said she never forgets people either._

"Bugs don't freak you out?" his face turned to hers who was lying beside him watching the sky.

"Sometimes they do, if I don't know they are there. But most of the time, they're just looking for something to do. I think that bugs like us get bored and go looking for trouble." She was sincere enough Shino thought to himself.

"Where do you live?" he asked her, knowing full well that it was a forward question, but then in the world of a five year old, it was allowed and answered just as easily as the question was asked.

"I don't have one address; I'm all over the place."

He sat up, slightly confused at her reply. "Wait, what do you mean?"

With an obvious sigh she replied. "The main point is I live, right, Shino-kun?"

Shino fought against a sudden blush to his cheeks and won. This girl was interesting, but also a complete mystery; never giving away too much information but always having an opinion.

"I don't understand you, but you interest me. What's your name?"

"..."

Makoto called from a distance. "There you are honey; I've been looking all over for you. You know you're not supposed to annoy Shino-ch-, -Shino! My shift is over, we're going home."

The girl got on her feet and began walking backwards towards Makoto. "Thanks for the interesting time Shino-kun. Maybe we'll meet each other again. Bye bye." With a smile bright enough to put the sun to shame she skipped over to the servant until they were out of his sight.

Shino sat and stared for a few seconds before falling back to the ground with a simple smile on his face. He hoped for more days like this one, and perhaps he could even meet more kids as unique as the girl he just met.

"But I didn't catch her name. I'll try next time we meet."

"Shino, your father has arrived. He wants to have dinner with you, be ready in twenty minutes. It's an important dinner; members from the clan will be present as well." The female servant gently spoke before turning around to leave him be.

"—Wait please?" Shino instantly stood up and began to walk toward the servant who now wore a genuine worried facial expression. When he reached her, Shino looked at the lady who was very clean compared to the other one named Makoto, and he wondered what her job at the mansion was.

"Is there anything I can do for you Shino?" she asked.

"Please, tell me your name."

"Shino I mean no disrespect, but why are you asking all of a sudden?" the tan skinned servant smiled awkwardly.

"I would like to know, that way, we won't be awkward with each other and we can be friends." Shino continued to look up at the worker who was now smiling with no awkwardness present.

"I'm Sumari, young mister Aburame. Shall we?" she offered her hand to him and he shyly accepted.

_That night Shibi announced to his clan that within a few months Shino would be admitted to Konoha's Ninja Academy to one day become an impressive ninja like him. Shino was shocked but glad his father believed in him to follow his dream of following in his father's footsteps. He promised himself right there and then, he would do his best in the Academy and no matter what, wouldn't give up so easily. The girl he had met had changed his outlook on life and wanted to experience it all. He wanted to thank her for being his first human friend as well. No matter if she was a girl or a boy, she was special to him already. Now if only he could see her again._

Author's note: I hope this has piqued your interest :3 I'm writing this story for my sister who's a Shino fan =] Oh italics mean a lot of time passes in the parts if those parts don't make sense to yaz. I'm sorries! I fail as a ficcer -


	2. Chapter 2

..The Ninja Academy..

Shino's first few days at the Academy were ones filled with trial and error. He never thought he would ever in his life be a part of such a large class yet he refused to allow the others to see his uneasiness. Everyone had their own unique flare about them; Shino was quick to notice and registered everything in his mind.

For example.

Blond boy; whiskers on face; loud, obnoxious and seeks attention and approval from others.

Boy with fangs; very similar to the blond boy; mood swings, seems to dislike smells but likes animals.

Girl with short purple hair; very shy.

Girl with pink hair; loud mouth, seems very opinionated, likes bad boy of class.

Blond girl; skinny, loud, has a foul mouth, likes bad boy too.

'Bad' Boy; dark eyes, no emotion, seems very anti-social.

Boy Chubby; likes chips and is friends with spiky haired boy. He likes bugs too from what I could collect.

Boy Lazy according to the blond girl; likes clouds and is very smart. Responds to kindness in others.

He began to wonder what the others thought of him, he hadn't exactly been the talkative approachable guy. Just what kind of person should I be? A question from the person sitting next to him broke his daze and he looked at the girl with short purple hair beside him.

"I'm sorry?" he asked slowly, he hadn't heard what she asked him but heard her voice. He didn't want to be rude either, this was difficult.

"I'm just.. I'm sorry; I asked what your name is? I haven't seen you around Konoha, did you just move here?" she struggled to keep her eyes away from Shino's shades. This amused Shino who looked away.

"I've lived in Konoha my whole life, since birth. I've just never had to leave the mansion.."

The blond girl heard 'mansion' and began to slowly make her way to their row of chairs. This was an interesting development to have someone filthy rich in the class, sure he wasn't much of a looker but fortune could make anyone look attractive.

"I'm Shino Aburame. Nice to meet you-"

"I'm Ino Yamanaka it's a pleasure." This girl didn't understand he wasn't speaking to her; he didn't like how she interrupted the other shy girl who now looked down at the table with a sad smile. He had three options either he could begin to talk to this pretty girl or talk to her later after he's talked with the other one. His third option was to have some kind of fun with her in the terms of revenge but it seemed silly to make enemies within the first week.

"Sorry, ..Ino was it? I'm talking to .. _her_ right now. But if you want to talk after class I'll be happy to talk with you then."

The blonds' mouth dropped slightly, before regaining her composure and giving him a sarcastic "whatever" then she walked back over to the girl with pink hair who smiled at Shino. At least he thought she was smiling at him, he couldn't be sure.

"Shino-kun, I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Thank you for that." Shino observed Hinata's fidgeting and sensed how fragile the girl's self confidence was. He wondered about her, what caused this girl to be so overly shy to begin with?

"Hinata Hyuuga. What made you want to approach me?" he wanted.. No he needed clarification.

"Well.. Because it's been three days and you haven't really talked to anyone else, so uh.. I wanted to be the first to talk to you properly, you know.. Make you feel welcome."

"I see." "Thanks." "I do feel welcome. Now."

Hinata stared at him with puppy eyes that seemed endless before being interrupted by the violent school bell.

"**LUNCH TIME, EVERYONE OUT!" **a teacher with a scar on his face rushed his pupils out of the room.

It was a custom to eat outside while it was warm and Shino had no complaints about that. The breeze was something he missed; all the years of being outside in the garden had allowed the boy to develop a sense of appreciating nature. Shino found himself a huge tree with a huge shadow beneath it. And he thought he had some time to collect his thoughts and be on his own. However that didn't seem to be allowed though when he saw the pink haired girl approaching his tree.

_What is with all the girls in this class! _He thought to himself amused and slightly annoyed. Why didn't the guys want to talk to him?

"May I join you? Shino right?" he looked at her and nodded.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I see you've already met Ino and Hinata."

"Not really, just talked to them briefly."

"Do you want me to tell you who's who? You're one hard guy to figure out."

"What makes you say that?"

"You just seem, to be better than others, not like a kid like the rest of us, you seem un-interested in us."

Un-interested was so far from the truth yet he didn't offer her an excuse.

"You can think what you want, what's that guy's name?"

"Hmm.. Naruto Uzumaki. He is annoying and loads of trouble. He has no parents, he's always alone and so he acts up like an idiot."

"He doesn't seem the type to be an idiot... *pause* but continue."

"That boy over there is Kiba Inuzuka. He loves animals and has a dog named Akamaru, in a year he can bring his pup to school but not now cuz he's still just a puppy – I don't know how he twisted the rules but I think the dog is important to him."

"I see."

"Shikamaru Nara. He's lazy, sleeps in class, he's smart but very hard to talk to. Choji Akamichi. Loves food. Shikamaru's best friend, those two go way back apparantly. Doesn't like it when he's called fat. I mean really doesn't like it."

"And him?"

"T..that's umm.. Uchiha.. He's cute and smart and ... single."

"Single?" Shino turned his eyes to Sakura who looked like she was about to faint. He laughed inwardly at her, boy was she obvious!

"Thanks for the update Sakura. Please get yourself together bef-"

Shino lost his words as his eyes gazed upon someone he was familiar with. The girl with the buns in her hair, it was her! He quickly collected himself and began to make his way to the girl, with every intention of getting her name this time but stopped instantly as he saw her with two boys. She didn't wear the happy carefree smile she had while she was at his house that one time; obviously she was angry at the boys. He turned back in hope she didn't see him and to his luck she didn't, too busy with her own problems to notice anything.

Shino silently walked towards the classroom. He hadn't thought of his friend with her own friends and wasn't prepared to see her with anything but that bright smile she suited so well. He decided not to interact with the others until he could calm himself down. One half of him wanted to meet with her and the other half wanted to stay hidden from her. For the first time, he was at war with himself. Not knowing what he should do.

"Dude, are you okay? You're not gonna go insane or anything are ya?" Shino looked up at the boy with the fangs glaring at him.

"Yep."

"**WHAT? You're gonna go all crazy!"**

"Nope."

"Oh what a killjoy! And here I thought you looked like you were interested, guess it was my mistake huh?" he sat beside him on the other side and on his right was the ever gentle Hinata. Why did Shino have to pick the middle seat! Seriously how uncool! On one side was a shy person and on the other a loud one and in the middle a silent uninterested person, what a mix!

"Sorry about that. Kiba."

This caused Kiba to momentarily shut his motor mouth, but within what seemed a second he wanted to know how Shino knew his name, where they had met before, did he owe him money, and did they fight before, why was he always so quiet?

"Sorry, class is starting Kiba, can you leave Shino be!" Iruka sensei didn't accept nonsense once the school bell had rung. The rattling of everyone turning to look at Kiba and Shino caused both boys discomfort and they didn't speak another word for the remainder of the day.

Things continued on like that for Shino for a while. The same nonsense, the same small conversations, the same questions of each of his classmates, the same responses for every small question. From his first day he liked being at the academy.

Six whole years passed by in the blink of an eye. Here he was now a twelve year old boy graduating from the Ninja Academy becoming a Genin. Shino wasn't surprised when Hinata and Kiba and himself were assigned to be Team 8 with Kurenai leading them. He saw how their ninja techniques would complement each other and flaws would be easily fixed.

Naruto still seemed to struggle with basic techniques, although he felt bad for the guy, he couldn't interfere with him learning what he needed to know. Sasuke was still as silent as ever, even more so having Naruto kiss him in front of all the fangirls.

Chouji was getting bigger and rounder but his heart was still as kind as ever. Shikamaru would still get caught sleeping in class. Sakura had become more infatuated with Sasuke and Ino was just as cold as ever. Shino truly felt for Shikamaru and Choji for being in the same team as her. He had nothing against the blondie but she seemed to have an issue with him.

"You will all have the Chunin exams to look forward to as your next phase to becoming a full-fledged Ninja, congratulations on getting this far. You are dismissed." Iruka sensei smiled with his eyes squinted, most likely to hide his hint of sadness obvious in his voice. They had spent many years together and experienced numerous things, knowing that he wouldn't be there surely got him a little emotional, even Shino was feeling a little unsure of this next step towards being a ninja.

Shino waited until everyone had left the classroom before packing up his stuff and heading for the door. "See you around Iruka sensei." He waved at his former teacher and the teacher simply smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Iruka sensei are you in here?" A somewhat familiar girl with two buns in her hair ran into Shino who had opened the door.

"What is it Tenten? What happened?"

She was silent a short moment before rushing towards her former sensei. "Come quick, Naruto and Sasuke are having a fight on school grounds and they won't listen to me!"

Iruka rushed towards the door with Tenten and Shino still confused at what had just happened. So that was her name all along, Tenten. He had heard of her without knowing that was her name. She was tough, down to earth and didn't tolerate any b/s! That's what Kiba had told him, word for word.

Shino decided to follow suit after Iruka and Tenten although awkward it may be. They reached the destination but neither boys were there to be found. To their luck! If found breaking the rules, you could be severely punished, according to the History of the Ninja Academy handbook.

"I'm sorry sensei, I guess they ran off." Tenten bowed and Iruka laughed implying she was in the clear and did the right thing.

"Please excuse me." Iruka walked towards the Academy Staff room.

Tenten looked at the boy whose face was more covered than the last time she had seen him. She knew it was him but wasn't completely sure and it was making her a little crazy.

"Are you Shino!" she asked with her familiar sharp tone.

"I am."

"And you're a Genin now?"

"I am."

"Do you remember me?"

"I do."

"Why didn't you.. I haven't seen you around at all, when did you transfer here?"

"It's been .. six years since I became a student here."

"..."

"**SIX WHOLE YEARS SHINO! YOU KNEW FULL WELL THAT I ATTENDED THIS ACADEMY! WHY DIDN'T YOU-"**

"Because, you seemed busy. Plus I didn't think it was a big deal. Calm yourself."

"You, you can't just..Fine you know what I don't care!" she looked ready to run away from him but she was frozen in place.

"What's wrong Tenten?" feeling her cheerlessness, he looked straight at her. Not through her like he had at first glance, years ago. Not down on her like she was below him because she was a woman standing before a man. Just at her, like he had missed her in his life. Her features had changed dramatically but she was still the same young girl who had etched herself into his life in their childhood.

"Gai sensei doesn't think I'm good enough to try out for the Chunin exams he already held us back last year because he didn't think I was ready."

"Now why would he think that? I'm sure you're over exaggerating."

"-NO! He specifically told Lee that. There is a female on your team who needs improving until I see that she is capable of that, I will hold you three back as long as possible." She was obviously angry, you'd have to be blind not to see her obvious distress.

"Maybe you do need improving then? I mean would your sensei lie?"

"How.. dare.. you?" - "You come back into my life and you're already thinking you are high and mighty because you are a male and only for that reason, I am not strong enough to hold my own!"

"I didn't say.."

"You didn't have to! Just forget I said anything! You're not the same guy I knew back then!"

"You never came back to visit.."

"So it's all my fault! Again huh!"

"I didn't say.." "Would you stop this? It doesn't suit you!"

"Shut up! Don't wanna hear it!"

"I'm not the same person, I've changed in six years and so have you, I see." "Your sensei, knows you better than I do at this point, therefore I have no right to judge. I don't think he would hurt your feelings intentionally."

"You speak a lot of bullshit don't you Shino?" she turned to walk away.

"Fine. Spar with me!"

Tenten turned slowly with a devilish smile on her face, something that Shino had never seen before on a girl. It was as if this one soul worked for the Grim Reaper and she was here to collect him. He instantly regretted what he said, knowing this was a bad move on his account.

"Do you even know my ninja techniques?" she pushed her head up looking down on Shino and this insulted him.

"Don't have to, you will lose, regardless!"

"I know yours. Therefore I will win."

"Fine, give me ten minutes to prepare for the 'spar'."

"I refuse!"

"Then I refuse to spar!"

"Dude, you're the one who asked me to!"

"Then just do as I ask!" Shino quickly turned around not wanting to waste anymore of his ten minute free time he had. He needed to find this Gai sensei and quick! As soon as he was out of sight he sprinted through the Academy hoping to find anyone who could point him in the direction of Gai.

Tenten strolled over to the water fountain and splashed some on her face. She was excited to fight with her ancient friend. Did she still consider him a friend after only spending a single day with him more than six years ago? She wasn't sure what to answer her own mind question. This would be an interesting fight nonetheless.

"Show me what you got Shino Aburame!"

...

Author's Note: Dang. Six years gone just like that! POOF! Don't y'all hate my guts xD lol! We're getting to the interesting development I hope! :] What is going through Tenten's mind? Or Shino's for that matter? :heart:

P;S: I'm sorry that this fic has been so long in the making, I had it written and ready a few months ago but have been so busy with studies that I just lost motivation to upload it.. Anyways :) If you're still interested, write me a comment or something, :heart:


	3. Chapter 3

..The Spar..

"You're gonna regret your words Shino!" Tenten yelled standing beside a training post, her confidence flaring and her thirst for revenge watering her mouth.

"Let's just get this over and done with. Besides, I'm not going easy on you just because you're a female."

"Good! It wouldn't mean anything if you held back on me." Her teeth began to shine through her lips.

_She was really loving this, wasn't she_ Shino thought to himself, unmoving and staring at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Aren't you coming at me?" she hissed.

"Don't need to. I thought you knew my ninja techniques?" No matter what he couldn't allow her to feel this was a trap.

"You leave me no choice then." She grabbed a scroll from her stash and began her hand signals before a faint poof was all that Shino could hear. He looked up to see multiple kunai and weapons coming at him from all angles.

"How is this possible! She's a Weapon's specialist?" Shino was so shocked he only barely had enough time to dodge her initial attack, as he reached an area he thought was safe, she surprised him with another attack, she called it "The hidden knife" attack.

By this time a few kids had gathered around the training grounds watching in awe. They had never seen a girl kunoichi on fire and Shino was looking very weak in their eyes.

Shino saw two kunai coming at him, and he pushed them away just in time with his right hand. Then another two lunged at him and he pushed them away with his left hand. Then he saw one coming right at him as soon as he had safely dodged her four kunais. He immediately summoned his bugs to protect his face from the kunai which they did within a second.

Tenten was incredibly skilled with her weapons and her speed was nearly unmatched. He had never seen anyone this fast with summoning anything.

_How could she not be ready! She's amazing_! Shino thought to himself_._

Tenten figured it was time for a new strategy. She knew she had to keep Shino at a distance or his insects would suck her chakra dry. But what could she do, she was a long range fighter and by the looks of it so was Shino. This battle was going to drag on for longer than it had to which began to annoy Tenten, while she was enjoying scaring him.

"You're pretty good for a twelve year old!" she taunted giggling at him.

"Age has nothing to do skills. It's hard work and practise that pays off in the end."

Tenten didn't want to but she had no other choice. She grabbed a scroll from her stash and began her hand signs. "Twin Rising Dragons".

Weapons were flying everywhere once more and Shino kept moving away just in time before being impaled by any of the kunais he dodged. Until he couldn't move an inch.

"It's over Shino. I win."

"How did you?" Then he spotted a single kunai that was so thin it was invisible to his eyes, in addition it was hooked onto her finger, with a single pull she could easily slit his throat if she desired.

"I give up." Shino had genuinely lost, and as she released him, he was thankful for the training. He admired the fact that she hadn't tried to take advantage of his obvious weakness and that's his insects, she only aimed for his body. Easily she could have summoned fire to kill all his insects but she didn't, only cleverly cornered him until he was caught.

A little stupid, but admirable he thought to himself, inwardly hiding a smile.

"That was great Tenten, I believe you are ready to go to the next Chunin exams!"

"**Gai sensei?** You were watching?"

Shino turned away without another word and began to walk home. Knowing that he didn't need to spoil the moment for his friend. He had planned this and hoped for the best. He knew that Tenten wouldn't kill him but there were times when he knew that she was out to cause damage.

"Gai sensei, thank **you** so much!"

With a loud hearty laugh Guy pointed to nothing "It was thanks to this guy.. Eh? Where'd _he_ go?"

"Who do you mean sensei?"

"The boy you were fighting, he asked me to make sure he wasn't killed by you."

"I see." Inwardly she thanked Shino for helping her, and hoped to one day face off with him again.

"What's his name anyway?"

"It's Shino." _The dork_ she thought before replying a gentle blush appearing on her cheeks.

Early in the morning of the following day Shino, Kiba and Hinata had a mission that was to guard a man from a group of bandits who wanted to steal his bread recipe. Sometimes these missions seemed unbelievable and more than not a waste of time, however the Hokage Sarutobi insisted that this recipe was this man's and his family's livelihood, Kiba and himself took the mission a little more seriously. To be honest Shino was serious enough for all of them, even the client felt uneasy with him and his idea of getting to know the client.

Hinata found it amusing to see this man nearly stuttering in fear after having a few of his questions answered by Shino. All he had asked was

"What is your ninja skill?"

"Are you a confident leader?"

"Would you give up your team members for exchange of me and my recipe?"

Shino had answered.

"Beginner."

"I guess?"

"Depends."

Akamaru barked and Kiba began roaring with laughter at the sight of the client hiding behind Hinata. Hinata told Kiba to stop making noise and after everything was cleared they continued on. Shino thought back to the day before, so much had happened. Graduating, meeting his friend again, and fighting his friend for the first time and here he was on this mission the very next day. The whole team wouldn't be returning home for a whole week.

...

Tenten was overwhelmed with joy when she saw Lee and Neji the next day, although they seemed unimpressed. They were all glad that this time around they would take the chunin exams and pass them together. For the most part Tenten thought to herself, as Neji prepared to do more training and asked Tenten to train with him. As usual she couldn't say no to him and went along like a love sick puppy almost – yes it made her feel sick most of the time, but it was just training and that's all Neji saw her as, a tool.

...

A/N That's all I've gotten up to. Feedback? =) I'll keep writing I promise x~


End file.
